BLACKLISTED
by For Valhalla
Summary: Arya never met the Sons. She has seen them through out town but never met them personally. That is until one of their potential Old Ladies starts working for her. Don't know who I want her with. I'm taking some suggestions. So far Happy is winning out, got lots of votes for Happy. Should I make a poll?
1. File

File

Name: Arya Denali

Age: 34

Ethnicity: Hispanic, on father's side. African American, on mother's side.

Face Claim: Zoe Saldana

Family:

-Father: Daniel Denali (Deceased)

-Mother: Hannah Denali (Living)

Background: Lived in Charming, CA until she was 18, when she went to join military. Her father died when she was 16 from natural causes. She didn't have any home problems, in fact she was content with her life in Charming. Although she was devastated when her father died. Her father was also military and taught her everything she knew about weapons and how to defend herself. When going through basics, her drill sergeant saw her potential with a rifle. Higher ups were called down and she was recruited for a special operation and was put into the system as Blacklisted.

Being Blacklisted is like being considered an assassin for the American Government. No legal system can touch her. That basically means that she can do anything illegal and get away with it. Also any building she owns is not allowed to have any legal employees come in without her permission. That means that any officials have to call in ahead of time. They cannot interrogate any of her employees either for whatever reason. Even if they have a warrant.

She owns two establishments in Charming and works there whenever she is off duty. One is a nail salon that Cherry works at and Gemma continues to go to get her nails done. The other is a popular diner that the Sons frequent. Although they have never met her, since she was usually away on business. Now, recently, since her mother's decline in health she has decided to stay more off duty. Her mother is also getting the health care that she needs.

Story starts off when Cherry starts working there.


	2. The Interview

"Mom. It's okay!" I said into the phone as I sat at my desk in my office in the nail salon. I was going through the paper work of a potential new employee when mom called me. She was always worrying.

"But baby, I don't think I like this new doctor." She said back. I stopped for a second.

"Mom, I made sure that this new doctor was the best option. Don't you trust me?" I teased her.

"Well, yeah. But still I don't have to like him." She sassed. I laughed.

"Mom, I have to go. I got an interview in a couple of minutes. I'll come over tonight for supper, okay?" I asked as I stood up and walked towards the door to let the girl in.

"Alright, baby. See you then."

"Bye, mom. Love you."

"I love you too honey!"

I smiled as I opened the door and hung up my cell phone. I saw the girl that sat in the chair in front of my office. She was on the skinny side and jumpy too. She had a jean skirt on with a camisole for a top. She had long red hair and a face full of freckles.

"Cherry?" I asked. She was looking down into the Salon as I opened the door and jerked her head around to me when I spoke up.

She smiled and nodded. "Hi"

I smiled back. "Hi, I'm Arya. You ready?"

"Not really, but I think I'm good." She said nervously. She stood up and came towards my office as I stepped back into the office.

I chuckled at her. "It's okay. I think you pretty much got the job anyway. Since you applied for the reception area in first place, it isn't too demanding. Also, the last chick was a bitch so you'll be perfect." I teased her as I sat behind the desk. She sat in the chair.

She let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thanks, man. You guys are like the only legal business around here." I smirked to myself.

"Well, you don't have to worry about anything like legal shit so you'll be good. Most of the people that I hire are good people."

"Really?" She said with a head tilt. I nodded.

"Yeah, they either have a record or some type of things with legal shit. Also if you have any problems with work or outside of work. You can come to me for anything. I say to this that everyone that works for me." I told her.

She had a look of awe on her face. "Thank you! That is perfect."

"Good, you can start next week on Monday."

We both stood up and I led her out the office.

"You have a good day and I'll see you next week" I told her.

She then unexpectedly grabbed me in a hug, which surprised me a little bit. But I still hugged back.

She let go and went to walk out the store, "Bye!"

I waved at her.


	3. The First Meeting

After hiring Cherry, everything was going fine. That was until one day that some people in suits came in the store looking for Cherry.

I was in the back, doing some paper work when Diana came in.

"Arya, some people are here looking for Cherry." Diana and Cherry had become close since they work nearly the same shift.

I looked at her with frowned brows. "What they look like?" I ask as I stood up and made my way over to the doorway.

She looked at me with her hands wriggling together. "They seemed like suits." I sighed. Suits was a term my workers liked to call any type of authority. Usually they call first but whoever just came in must have been some stupid idiot.

I walk out my office with Diana following behind me. Some of the other employees were still working but glancing up at the people that stood at the desk. There were five of them. Four were men that were just looking around the place. The fifth person stood at the desk with her forearms leaning on the counter and looking at some brochures on the countertop.

I narrowed my eyes at the woman. "Can I help you?" I asked as I came up behind the counter.

She looked up at me and made a big fake smile at me. "Hi, I was just looking for a Cherry..." She paused as she stood up straight. "You wouldn't happen to know where she is at, would you?" She questioned.

I saw a movement from behind her, outside the store and saw Cherry out there. She was pacing back and forth with a cell phone held up to her ear.

"I can't really saw anything about my employee. You know? Employee rights and all that." I said to the woman. I crossed my arms and knocked one hip out as I moved my weight to one leg.

"Oh," She nodded and then took out a wallet. "Well, I have a warrant that states here that I need her in custody. She needs to come in for questioning." I scoffed. I smiled thinly at her before I noticed the sound of motorcycles outside.

' _This woman is one stupid idiot. She didn't even look up the employer information.'_ I thought to myself. I narrowed my eyes.

"Umm, I don't think that's a valid warrant in here. You se-" I started off but the lady interrupted me. Which made me narrow my eyes even more.

"Well, I work for the ATF and this warrant is valid. Unless you want to be arrested for disturbing an ongoing investigation." She said with some arrogance in her tone.

I made a sarcastic laugh and was about to say something to this bitch. "I-"

Some men walked in causing the doorbell to jingle. I looked over and saw about 5 men standing there.

The one in front was white and had some long blonde hair and blue eyes. To his right stood a behemoth of a man with a beanie and an impressive beard. Just behind him stood a man that was covered in tattoos and seemingly Latino. The one on the blonde's left and short curly black hair and piercing ice blue eyes. Behind him was a Latino with some lightning bolt tattoos on either side of a mohawk. Each of them were wearing leather vests with the SAMCRO logo on it. They were also wearing sunglasses that each of them took off as they took in the scene before them.

"Everything okay here?" The blonde in front said as I sighed and leaned my head back. Great, just what I needed.

"Well, if it isn't the Prince Charming himself. Come to save the day?" The crazy lady said sarcastically.

"Yeah, sure. If that's what you want to call it." The blonde said as he crossed his arms and spaced his legs out and planted them firmly. I looked back outside and saw Cherry was being hugged by a skinny red-haired man. I walked around the counter and stood in front of the bitch that was making my workers and customers uncomfortable.

"Look, I don't want any trouble so if all of you would just leave." I told the woman exasperated with her.

"Well, I don't think that's possible. Since I need Cherry to come into custody. And since you won't give her over, you are coming too." She spoke as she gestured for one the men to come forward with some handcuffs. He came forward as I sighed.

"Oh, honey. I don't do handcuffs on the first date." I told him. Then the next few moments were a blur as I punched handcuff man, knocking him out. The next two men were easy to handle as I kneed the first one that came at me and then slammed his head into the counter wall. The other one then tried to swing at me but I dodged and gripped his arm and threw him into the last man, using his own momentum against him. I turned to the crazy lady and saw that she had a gun pointed at me.

I raised my eyebrows at the fact that her hands were shaking and walked towards her. "Oh, really." Before she even had a chance to fire, I grabbed her gun and twisted it down, making her let go and then I pulled her forward with her hands and headbutted her in her nose. Blood started to flow as she screamed. I then grabbed her by the hair and dragged her ass out the door making the men that had frozen when the fighting started to make a path.

I threw her out onto the pavement. She then started to spew out more shit. "You are gonna get some deep shit girly. I'm a federal agent, you can get sent to life in prison."

I laughed at her. "First of all, if you were as smart as you act like, you would have done some research on her employer." I told her as I glared at her. I then pointed at her with one hand while the other was on my hip. "This establishment is blacklisted, you dumb bitch." I can see the color get drained out of her face. "Anything I own is, and if were smarter, you would have done more research. Especially since that means that any employee that works for me, doesn't get touched by any federal or otherwise authority. So, you can get someone to come get your lackeys and you stay the hell away from my property. That includes the restaurant I own in town too." I then stopped talking and then kicked her stomach. "Stupid ass bitch." I then walked back towards the salon and saw the men standing there with looks of awe and amazement. The customers were finishing up and then left.

I sighed. Cherry has some explaining to do.


	4. Meetings

I turned to Cherry as the other ATF agents left behind their boss and crossed my arms and cocked one hip out. I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head to the side. I ignored the men for the moment as I wanted an answer from Cherry.

"Cherry?" I asked her with a tone of demand for an answer.

She walked up to me and started to nervously babble. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't think they'd come into the salon. Didn't know that they would question you about me." Her face was scrunched up, begging me not to fire her.

I sighed. "You better be glad I like you and that I hired you. Otherwise you would have been sitting in a jail cell." I softened my face as she stretched her lips in a big smile.

Then her face fell in confusion. "Hey, what does blacklisted mean?" She asked.

A voice came from the group of men standing in my salon. I so did not want to deal with this shit but oh well. "Yeah, I'd like to know what that means too." I turned my head and saw the blond was the one that spoke. He had a husky voice that match with his rugged looks.

"Basically, it means that I do bad shit for the military and government and that any legal authorities can't touch me or any business I own." I told them with a deadpan look on my face. I did not want to explain this stuff to anyone but I already opened my mouth about it to Agent Bitch.

The blond raised an eyebrow and then looked at me up and down, more than likely thinking himself that I don't look like much. But then again, I just took out four ATF Agents by myself.

"Hey, Arya." Cherry asked softly.

I looked at her with a raised brow. "Yess?" I elongated the word.

"Does that mean I can keep my job?" She asked me nervously. I'm starting to realize how jittery she is when she is put into these types of situations.

I sighed. I don't like the way she gets the urges to run when put into a bad situation, but I like her. "Yes, but you working more hours."

She smiled big. "Yeah, totally. I don't mind."

I made a decision to close the salon for the day and then head for the restaurant. "Go ahead and go home for the day. I'm closing the salon for the day. Come back tomorrow for the regular shift." She nodded and followed the skinny redhead to a bike and left with him. I said the same thing to my other employees.

I never took my eye off of the group of men that stood outside my salon, standing in a circle talking and each glancing into the salon at me. After my last employee left for the day, I stood at the door, leaning against the door jam.

I waited for one of them to approach me, watching them talk -whatever it was- out. I watched through narrow eyes as finally Blondie stepped away from the group and walked over to me with a confident step to his walk.

He had a look on his face that could only be described as a smolder. I almost laughed out loud at the fact that he was trying to seduce me with a look, but I kept a straight face. He stood in front of me and opened his mouth to speak.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked him before he could ask or tell me anything I didn't want to hear.

His jaw jerked upward and closed his mouth and clenched his jaw and sighed through his nose. "Oh-kay." He paused for a second and tried to straighten his thoughts out to actually question me. "Can we talk inside?" He finally asked after a couple of moments of silence.

I glared at him in thought. _'Did I really want them in the salon with me being by myself?'_ I thought to myself before sighing and nodding. I nodded my head into the salon and then held the door open for the other men to come in.

As I closed the door, I told them as I flipped the open sign to closed. "First off, what are your names?" I turned around to the men that had scattered around the little small waiting area. Blondie spoke as I walked over to the counter and heaved myself up onto the counter and crossed my legs.

"I'm Jax," He sighed as he waved a hand at himself. He then waved his hand over to the tall man that lean on the other end of the counter. "That's Opie." He then pointed at the black haired, blue eyed man who was leaning back into one of the waiting chairs with his feet planted wide in front of him with his arms on the back of both chairs on each of him. "That's Tig." Jax then pointed to Mr. Lightening. He stood at one of the work desks and was leaning against it with his arms crossed. He had a curious look in his eyes as he watched me. "That's Juice."

As he kept introducing them, my eyebrows kept frowning more and more with each name.

Jax then pointed to the Tattooed Latino, "That is Happy. And now since that is all settled. Can you explain who the hell are you?" Happy stood to side of the room, observing everything with a critical eye.

I bit the inside of my cheek. I really have a feeling that I'm gonna end up punching him in his smug face.

"Name's Arya Denali. I've lived here since I was born." I stated plainly. I shrugged like it didn't matter. I studied each man, trying to take in their character from their body language. Happy seemed like an enforcer type, while Jax was the 'playboy' type. Opie was just chillen with no emotion on his face. Juice, I could tell had some type of anxiety or disorder from the way he was trying to keep his hands busy.

Tig just stared at me with an open intense look in his eye, reminding me of a lion stalking a zebra. Both Happy and Tig seemed a little trigger happy.

"Can you explain why Agent Bitch was in here?" I then asked Jax like I was questioning a child with a pout on my lips.

"I don't think that is any of your business." Jax said.

I looked at him with a scoff. "Like I don't know what your club does. I'm not stupid. My bosses have files on all of your asses. Although I never really paid attention to detail, I just know you guys do some shit with guns." I told him.

He looked at me with a shocked look on his face. Each person was shocked and didn't know what to say or do with situation I just presented him with.


	5. Questions

All of their face held looks of shock as I kept my face completely clear of any emotion. "Now are you gonna answer my questions or not? Cause if not, I'll find out for myself and you don't want that." I told Jax as he ran a hand over his mouth in agitation.

I didn't look at the other's faces but I could feel the room get tense as I spoke. I'm not scared of them. I'm not intimidated by them either. I kept my eyes on Jax as his face grew tight in anger and he started to step up to me.

I tilted my head at him. Did he think he was gonna do something?

He took a spot in front of me and placed his hands on either side of me, trying to trap me on the counter. He stared me hard in the eyes with anger and intent to threaten me.

I showed no emotion in neither my face or eyes but I could feel my anger starting to build as this _boy_ tried to threaten me.

"Now, you listen here. Okay? I don't know how you got that information but- "I cut him off.

"But what? Huh? What you gonna do? Shoot me? Kill me? I don't think you'll want to do that. See if I don't get to you first, then my bosses will come for your asses. First off, I can tell you how this will go down. You won't have the balls to shoot me so you'll either get Happy or Tig to do it since I could tell by the way they are standing. Ready to defend you at all costs. In your little dream world, yeah that works out fine but I've already set out two to three different ways to incapacitate all of you." I took a pause as I stared into Jax's eyes with a glare that started to make him sweat.

He opens his mouth to speak. "Ah-ah-ah. Here's how this is gonna work. I'm not gonna say anything to anybody. I'm not a rat. I'm gonna let Cherry continue working here, since I probably think she'll be safer working for me than your dildo asses. I like Cherry, I don't wanna see her hurt. Also, you won't do anything in any of my establishments again. I live here and so does my mother, and I'm not about to let some fucking smug asshole prince try to ruin that." I got down from the counter and started to poke Jax in the chest. I wasn't that much shorter than him but I could tell by the way he gulped that he was afraid in that moment. "Now I hope I never see you again unless it's about Cherry. Get the fuck out and don't come back unless you're gonna be a gentleman." I finished my little rant with a final poke to his chest that had him up against the door. He stared at me wide eyed for a minute. "Understood?" I asked him. He nodded fast.

I backed up from the man and made my way back to the counter to lean back against it. Opie was looking into the back of the salon, stifling a grin on his lips. I turned to Jax. "Now get out." He opened the door and made his way out as his brothers followed him. Tig and Happy were grinning to themselves while Juice couldn't figure out how to take the situation. Opie was chuckling to himself as he left behind Juice with Tig and Happy following.

Just before the door closed I heard Tig tell Happy in a not so quiet whisper, "I think I'm in love." Tig said with a grin. Happy just shook his head and made way his bike.

I watched them leave until I couldn't see them anymore.

The next day, I get a call from the ATF Director with an apology about their employee. I was also given compensation from the possibility of losing customers. But I never lost them, the still came back like they do anyway. Cherry came in at her usually time and I set her doing paper work at the front desk.

The day went by smoothly, even after the events of the day before. I had gone to my restaurant to make sure everything was running okay with my manager and got everyone lunch. When getting back to the salon, I saw Cherry talking to an older woman. Had Black hair with some blonde mixed in. She was white and had a 'give you hell' attitude. Cherry looked nervous talking to her and I narrowed my eyes at the two women.

Walking in the door with the bags, I called for Adrian-one of the few men that worked for me- to help bring the rest of the food in. Some of my employees jokingly cheered at the thought of food after finishing up with their customer. I made my way behind the counter, bringing Cherry her lunch.

"Cherry, food." I told her as I sat down the bag with her name on it and then grabbed my bag that was bigger than the rest of the bags.

"Thanks, Arya." Cherry said with a smile as I see her visibly relax. The woman was making her uncomfortable.

I already knew who this woman was, since I did more research the night before after getting home. Gemma Teller-Morrow. Mother of Jax Teller, Mr. Prince Charming, which made her the Queen.

She looked at me suspiciously with a narrowing of her eyes, "So, you're Arya?" She asked while drumming her fingertips on the counter top with her purse sitting next to said hand.

"Yes, I am." I told her as I took out the burger that was made to my liking and took a seat at one of the chairs behind the counter. I leaned back with the burger in my hand and my bag with fries in my other hand and set my crossed legs on the counter. "So, you're Gemma?" I teased her with the same question.

She paused. Gemma wasn't expecting me to know her name.

But she took it in stride and grinned a little.

"Yeah, I gotta question." She told me as she leaned forward on the counter. "Know any good places that does nails?" She jokingly asked me.

I threw my head back and laughed. I think I'm going to like her.

 _ **A/N: Wow! So much reviews! And followers and favs. Thank you guys so much. And I'm gonna try to update as much as possible. So far, most people have said they'd like her with Happy. I have a poll up on my profile if anyone wants to take it. But I don't think I might need it since Happy is winning so far.**_


	6. Surprises

The next time I saw any of the Sons of Anarchy seemed too soon for me. The next week, I was at the Diner and saw a group of men sitting at one of my booths. At first, I wasn't going to say anything until one of my waitresses came over with a complaint. Tig had groped her and she was uncomfortable.

I smiled facedly at Jazz. "It's okay Jazz. I'll handle it." I told her.

As I turned my back to her, my smile fell and I sighed, aggravated, through my nose. I made my way over to the booth that sat three men from the Sons. Two of them I recognized as Tig and Happy and the other was a man that was a little bigger in size than the other two. He had longer dark hair with grey setting into the roots and he had a decent beard.

Walking up to the table with intent to do something unkindly to the idiot, I stepped with purpose. I came up to the table and stood there with my arms crossed and raised an eyebrow at Tig, ignoring the other two.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I asked the man that sat there, staring at me in shock for a moment before shaking his head.

"Uh…" He paused and glanced at the other two, looking for an answer. Both shrugged at him. He looked back at me. "Tig?" He said as he scrunched his face as if unsure that was the answer.

I scrunched my face up. "Nah," I said sarcastically. "I didn't know that." Then I got serious. "You do not get to touch one of my workers like she's a stripper or one of your croweaters. You want to find someone to touch, go back to your clubhouse, or even better find a strip joint." I paused before looking back at Jazz who was holding in a laugh. I looked back at the table and saw the other two also holding in laughter. "Now, pay for your food and get out cause otherwise you're not gonna like the other option."

Tig's face was shocked at first and then he grew a smug smirk and leaned back into the booth with his hands behind his head. "Whatcha gonna do bout it sweets?" He asked with a cheeky smile. I narrowed my eyes.

The next thing he knew was that I grabbed him by his hair like the pussy he is and I ignored his yells as I dragged his ass out of the restaurant. I heard laughing from behind us from the other men that was sitting with him but I ignored it as I threw him out onto the concrete. He sat on his ass as his brothers came out from the restaurant and went to their bikes that were in front of the building. They leaned on them as they sat there amused at the scene in front of them.

"Now, the next time I see you, you better have a better respect for my employees. Cause, if I see you make an unwanted move at one of my people, you gonna lose a body part." I told him before putting a fake smile on my face. "Have a good day now!" I said cheerfully. Before frowning again and turning around and made my way back into the restaurant.

I made my way into my office and made sure that everything was up to date on orders and paper work. I spent around five hours there in the office before leaving.

I never expected the Prince of Charming to come knocking on my door. Especially with a request as weird as the one he was giving me.

It was my day off and there was a knock on my door. I got up from my couch, where I was watching one of my shows with some Chinese food, and made my way to the door. Opening the door with my hand on my gun at the base of my back, I was surprised to find the Sons at my door.

I took my hand off the gun and put it on my hip as I cocked it out. I raised an eyebrow at the men standing at my door.

Jax, Tig, Clay, Opie and Juice stood at my door with Clay standing in the front. The President of the SOA took off his sunglasses after I opened the door and smiled a big, fake smile at me.

"Hi, Clay Morrow-"

I cut him off. "I know who you are." I paused as I locked eyes with each of them. "What do you want?" I asked them as I leaned against the open door.

"We need your help." Jax spoke up.

I grinned at them before opening the door wider and stepping back so they could walk in.


	7. The Moment

The Sons left about two hours later after a deep discussion and finally agreement between us. That next week I found myself at the Teller-Morrow Auto Shop, taking my car to get it's oil changed while also joining the Sons in on one of their meetings. Pulling up to the Shop, I watched as I saw Juice, Chibs, and Tig stand in front of one of the docks.

I know they didn't know who it was in the car since my windows are tinted well. My 1970 Dodge Charger was impressive to car lovers and I can see the looks on their faces as I pulled up. Juice looked like a kid in the toy store as he bounced lightly on his feet. Chibs' eyes was covered by glasses but he made a face that looked like he was whistling. Tig had a grin on his face that unsettled me, but I think that is just his default personality.

I turned the car off, gathered my things up. "Into the wolves den I go." I whispered to myself as I stepped out of the car. My sunglasses made it hard to tell where I was looking but I saw most of the men's faces turn slack as I stepped out, making me grin to myself. I shut the door and headed to the office to give my info to the shop and then head my way over to the clubhouse.

"Tha' is a goddess of a car, lass." I heard a Scottish accent say to me as I was making my way pass the small group of men that stood there. Doing my research, brought up Filip Telford, aka Chibs. Connections to the IRA and the Irish charter of Sons of Anarchy.

In fact, doing my research, helped me know who was who. So now I'm more knowledgeable about the people I'm going to working with.

Turning to Chibs, I smiled at him. "Why thank you." I told him.

"Do ya know wha ya need done?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"Well, I usually do my own maintenance to my car, but I figure might as well get my oil changed while I was here." You told him. He grinned at you and then nodded his head.

"Well den, go ahead and give meh da keys and head inta the office for the info for Gem." He told me. I made an okay face and handed him the keys.

"Thank you." I told him.

"No, thank you." He told me and basically skipped to the car, closely followed by Juice and Tig. I chuckled and shook my head before making my way into the office.

Gemma was in there, facing a filing cabinet. She was looking through some files while I spoke up after a moment of silence. "Need an oil change, please."

She paused in her search of whatever she was looking for before turning around.

"Arya, sure. Let me get some paperwork for you to fill out. How are you?" She smiled at me as she went to a file holder on the desk and gave me two papers to fill out for my car to be put in their system.

I grinned back. "I'm good. What about you? Did you try that tea I gave you?" You asked her. Ever since we met at the salon, we've gotten along surprisingly. She kind of reminds me of a mix between myself and my mother. We made small talk as I filled the forms out and then handed them to her. I told her farewell and then made my way to the clubhouse. Just as I walking across the lot, a couple of the Sons pulled in and was parking their bikes along a fence that was between the Shop and the Clubhouse. I saw Clay, Happy, Jax and Opie park and pull of their helmets As they talked.

I then saw Happy staring at me with an intense look in his eyes. Which I couldn't decide if it was good or bad thing. Especially since I felt like I was connected to him somehow but no idea why. I maintained eye contact with him as I walked up, until my phone rang. I stopped just before reaching the group and took my phone out of my pocket and saw my mother calling.

I smiled and answered it. "Hey Ma."

"Hey, baby. What are you doing?" Mom sometimes does this. Where she just calls me and wants to talk. It's been like that since Dad passed. She just gets a little lonely whenever her friends aren't there. Which most days they are. Although she has made sure that she does it when I'm home because she knows that if I'm on duty, it's dangerous to call me.

"I'm heading into a meeting. What's up?" I told her. I then glanced at the men and saw Opie and Happy concentrated on my conversation. I raised my eyebrow at them but otherwise ignored it.

"I'm headed to the salon, need to get my relaxation on." I laughed at my mom. Sometimes she can be so extra. When her heart problems started to get worse, she has done more relaxing things to do.

"Okay, ma. Why don't I call you back later or maybe meet up with you at home? Could get dinner going." I asked her when I saw Jax nodded to the clubhouse. I followed behind. I noticed Happy walked beside me with his hands in his jean pockets as well as taking glances at me every now and again. I grinned to myself.

"Alright, hun. Sounds good. Could you make my favorite?" Mom asked. Then I heard her tell someone in the background something about a spa special. She must have made it to the salon.

"Sure, ceviche, right?" I asked her. It was the meal dad first made her when they first got together. It's been her favorite since. I noticed Happy perk up at the sound of the meal. It was a classic Hispanic meal, so I could understand why he would be interested. I know his parents were Hispanic too. I also know his dad passed too. When he was 10. It came up in the research I did.

"You know me so well." She told me. "Alright, I'll let you go. See you later."

"Alright, ma. I'll see you." I told her before hanging up.

The walk into the clubhouse was silent for a minute before I heard a husky voice speak from next to me as we walked up the bar. "Didn't know you were Hispanic." I looked over at Happy as I pushed my sunglasses up into my hair.

"Yeah, on my dad's side. African American on my mom's" I told him. He nodded and leaned against the bar. A guy behind the bar with a kutt on with less patches as the others started to give each of the Sons a beer. As he finished, he turned to me.

"You want anything, ma'am?" He asked. I tilted my head at him.

"Just a water for now." I told him.

Happy turned so he was leaned on the bar on one of his arms. "You don't drink?"

I mimicked him and faced him with a grin on my face. "Not when I'm surrounded by people I don't know. Plus, it dulls the senses. I don't think I could drink right now without getting impaired." I told him.

"Oh, really?" He said as he leaned in a little bit. "What can you _sense_ around you?" He asked me. I narrowed my eyes slightly as he moved a little bit closer again. Although I had a grin on my face.

"I'm usually good at sensing things around me. I was in the Military, so I had to have a good sense of my surroundings. Like the fact that I can feel Tig getting a little close for comfort behind me." I said without moving as I felt Tig's presence behind me. Tig's breath was softly blowing on my neck.

Happy started to glare at Tig, making me raise my eyebrow. Then Tig's presence left me and Happy's glare followed him as Tig walked around me to head towards Opie and Juice who was over by the pool table. Happy's face went lax as he turned back to me.

"Military, huh?" He asked me.

"My Papa was in the military for 20 years, when I was 18 I joined. Papa died when I was 16, but he taught me all he could before he passed. In fact, I think I knew how to shoot a gun before I was 13." I told him. He tilted his head at me. His eyes were intensely watching me as I spoke. But I was watching him just as intensely.

He was very attractive. He was in his late 30s, early 40s. He had copious number of tattoos which was not unattractive. I had a few on me but none that was viewable. I could tell he was Hispanic by his skin tone and facial features. I knew he was an enforcer for the Sons, which means he is very similar to what I do.

He was mysterious, and it seems like we had a mutual interest.

"I have a very serious question." He told me with an emotionless expression.

I nodded. "Ask away."

"What does Blacklisted mean and how did you become Blacklisted?" He asked.

I took a big inhale of breath. "Well, when I was going through basic, my Drill Sergeant had saw how skilled I was with weapons and tactics and decided to put me through some tests. Tests that I passed with flying colors in front of some superiors. I was then recruited into a training for a special operation unit that dealt with things the government wanted on the low. Now, usually I'm not supposed to talk about it. But I think with the situation it'll be okay.

"Being Blacklisted means I can do anything illegal. I can't get touched by any government official. There is much more detail but I don't really want into that long list of things I could get away with." I finished telling him.

By the time I was finished talking, Happy had gotten closer. And just I finished what I was saying, he put a finger on my hand that was resting on the bar.

It sent a jolt into my hand and warmth spread from my hand to my head and then spread all through out my body.

I frowned my eyebrows, but I watched his face as he made the same facial expression. He felt it too.

"Alright, Church!" Clay's voice knocked us out of whatever moment we were in and we both slowly straightened up and followed the others into the room that they held their meetings. They must not of noticed the moment we and Happy had as they didn't act like anything had happened.

Each of them threw their phones in an old cigar box. I was in last, just behind Happy, and Clay told me to leave my phone in the box.

I put my phone in the box and followed the men inside with door shutting behind me.


End file.
